


Partners In Crime

by Bectara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character name spelled viktor, Crime Scene Investigation, Fluff, Investigator Victor, M/M, Medical Examiner Yuuri Katsuki, Mentions of Gun Violence, Murder, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Murder, Torture, Yandere, csi au, likely unhappy ending, mentions of knives, unfortunate love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara
Summary: Hello! This piece is my WIP for NaNoWriMo this year! It will be darka nd I'm super excited to embark on this project!Thank you for your continued support!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This piece is my WIP for NaNoWriMo this year! It will be darka nd I'm super excited to embark on this project!
> 
> Thank you for your continued support!

**October 16, 2:30AM**

The leaves are colored, rich in golds and reds, muted by the sheer darkness surrounding. A car drives on near empty streets, only lit by the dim streetlights along each side, standing in perfect rows. Viktor focuses through sleep sanded eyes on the road ahead, the clock reading 2:38 am in too bright light, harsh and taunting. He turns the corner and is met with his destination.

Bright reds and blues race across his vision, slow and rhythmic, sirens long turned off. He sees the alleyway, blocked by a stripe of police tape, held guarded by two young police officers. Already he can see the flashes of a camera shuttering between the walls.

Viktor ensures his shirt is void of wrinkles, not that anyone would care at this ungodly hour, before grabbing his jacket and stepping out of his car. He slams the door behind him, and within seconds he sees a head of black hair pop out from behind the tape, overly excited, eyes too wide and awake for 2:45. Viktor nearly groans at the rookie as his name is called. 

“Viktor, over here!” Phichit calls, waving over the tape and waiting for his elder to meet him on the other side of the flimsy yellow barrier. 

“What do we got?” Viktor askes, sliding under the tape with ease, forcing down the irritation of his exhaustion, forcing himself into the mold of professionalism required for his job. 

Phichit returns to taking picture after picture of evidence marked, “Seems like a drug deal gone wrong.” He answers before walking further down the alley to start taking photos of the body. 

Another man rolls his eyes with a chuckle as he walks up to Viktor, “Ignore the rookie, We have a male, 56, known by the name of Celestino Cialdini. Shot 3 times that we can see.” 

Viktor smiles in familiarity at Christophe, nodding. “Any witnesses?” 

“Not that we know of, the buildings around are all businesses that don’t open for a few more hours.” Chris speaks with precision, already knowing the questions Viktor would ask. Years of working on crime scenes together gave them an edge of familiarity and trust. 

“What evidence have you collected?” Viktor kneels down next to one of the evidence markers, taking in the two pairs of footprints. Two different sizes… expensive… Italian dress shoes…

Chris relaxes, pulling out his notebook, on hand on his hip, “So far we’ve noted three sets of footprints, one of which are the victim’s, hair left behind, the blood splatter, more than likely from the head wound, and three bullet wounds. The victim also carried a small packet of cocaine on his person. Whoever did this was clean and had experience, aside from the hair and footprints, we haven’t found any other defining evidence. No fingerprints. DNA. Nothing.” 

Viktor tilts his head back, looking at Chris above him, “You’ve seen the foot prints, Thinking what I’m thinking?” 

“Mafia, darling. This is very much their style,” Chris smirks. They’d seen scenes like this before, clean, quick, brutal. All signs of the Crispino syndicate.

Viktor nods, rubbing the tension from his forehead and standing. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us. Get the body processed and taken to Med Exam. And have Leo and Guang Hong,” Viktor points to the cops at the entrance of the scene, “radio in to the station and get Yakov out here. This case will likely be transferred over to Leroy. He’s been investigating the mafia.” 

“On it,” Chris spoke, patting Viktor on the back before leaving to talk to the cops.

Viktor sighed. He would definitely need a coffee when this was handled. 

**October 16, 6:30 AM**

Viktor parked his car along Griswold street, a couple blocks down from his favorite coffee shop. He steps out and yawns, stretching in the just barely risen sunlight, reflecting off his silver hair. That took way longer than it should have… Fucking Leroy… Do you’re fucking job… He starts walking along the street, ignoring the faces of the people he passes, focusing instead on the ground ahead of him.

The rain had started, chilling him to the bone quickly as he stepped through growing puddles on the concrete. He walked quickly, rushing to open the door and get out of the rain, he didn’t notice the man near the glass door. Not until he heard a yelp and a soft splash. Viktor startled and finally looked up. His eyes went wide as he took in the man he had pushed over into the puddles. 

Cherry wood eyes scrunched slightly in pain as the man started to push himself off the ground, rubbing at his hip. Viktor found himself stumbling over his words as he watched. Black hair fell in front of the man’s eyes, his glasses sitting crooked on his nose, his teeth worrying his bottom lip gently. Viktor blinked a couple times before finally coming to his senses and offering a hand, “I’m so sorry! Here! Let me help.” He took the stranger’s hand and pulled him up, leading him inside out of the cold rain. “Please forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention.” Viktor was fussing over the man, fixing the skewed glasses, helping him pull off his now soaked jacket to hang by the door. He didn’t notice the man was starting to laugh at him.

“It’s really alright, no harm done,” The stranger chuckled, smiling gently at Viktor. 

Viktor felt himself freeze in his place, the voice rendering him speechless with it’s sweet melody. He felt as if his heart might burst out of his chest. Just who was this man.

“My name is Yuuri Katsuki,” the stranger provided, holding out his hand to Viktor.

Viktor found himself frozen in the glance of those brown eyes, but found himself able to smile and take the hand in his with a shake, “Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. Can I-” He fumbled, “Can I buy your coffee?” What’s wrong with me! Get it together! Christ!

Yuuri’s eyes seemed to only sparkle more, as if he were really trying not to laugh again, “Sure! Thank you.”

They stood in line together, Yuuri taking Viktor’s jacket and hanging it on the hook next to his, letting the rain drip to the floor, making small puddles mingling on the polished wood. The silence between them grew… comfortable and natural. They took in the calm atmosphere around them, gentle jazz music swaying through the air, the smell of coffee permeating their senses and warming them from the inside. 

“So can I ask you what made you so distracted?” Yuuri speaks quietly to Viktor, his lips resting in a gentle smile that, for some reason, had Viktor’s cheeks heating slowly. 

“Ah I’m just a bit tired. I’ve been up since 2:30,” Viktor speaks softly, his eyes glued to the way Yuuri’s mouth moves when he talks.

Yuuri chuckles, “That explains it, why were you up so early?” 

Viktor can almost swear Yuuri leans in closer, as if trying to ensure Viktor is the only one who can hear his 

words. “I-” He swallows, his mouth going dry under the watchful gaze of cherrywood, “I was called to work.”

“Really? What is it-” Yuuri starts to ask, but before he can get the word out, their turn in line comes. 

“Welcome in,” The young barista greets with a smile, “How can I help you today?” 

Viktor feels the trance he’s been under break enough to order, “Hi, could I just have a black house coffee poured over with two shots of espresso and a classic croissant please, and his order as well.” He gestures to Yuuri.

Yuuri smiles and orders as well, “I’ll take a vanilla latte, extra hot, please, and a blueberry muffin.”

Viktor finds himself putting that order into his memory, wanting to know more about this man. 

The barista preps the cups and rings up the order quickly, “Alright, that will be 14.72 please.” 

Before Viktor can get reach for his wallet, Yuuri smoothly passes the young girl his card. “Thank you so much.” 

She runs the card and hands them their pastries on small glass plates, “Thank you so much, you’re drinks will be right out.” She smiles and moves on to the next customer. 

Yuuri turns to Viktor and grabs both plates, “Join me for breakfast?” 

“I was supposed to treat you,” Viktor pouts, following Yuuri to a small table next to the window, letting them watch the rain steadily fall outside. 

Yuuri can only laugh, “You’re right, sorry about that, how about you get next time?” Suddenly Viktor sees Yuuri blush, “I mean.. Ah- forget I said anything. Anyway, what kind of work do you do?” Yuuri sits in the chair gently across from Viktor, avoiding eye contact with red cheeks as he picks at his muffin.

Ah so he can get shy too. Viktor smiles in relief, thankful he’s not the only one flustered by their encounter. “I work in Crime Scene Investigation, I’m the lead investigator in cases involving homicide.” He shrugs nonchalantly, he’d been doing this for years. 

Most people would react negatively, not wanting murder to be brought up in conversation. But Yuuri wasn’t like most people, instead he looked… happy? Relieved? 

Viktor’s curiosity wins out, “What do you do?” He takes a bite of his croissant, letting the pastry melt on his tongue.

Yuuri rests his chin on his hands, “I also work in Crime Scene Investigation, I guess you could say. I’m a medical examiner.”

Viktor nearly chokes on his food. Wait… Katsuki? Dr. Katsuki? “You’re kidding!” 

Yuuri chuckles, “Nope, I’ve actually worked on a few of your cases, Officer Nikiforov. But I’ve left communication with your team to my assistant, Mr. Plisetsky.”

Viktor leans back in his chair, bewildered by this knowledge. How was he supposed to know this was that Yuuri Katsuki! “Well It’s great to finally meet you.” Viktor smiles. He sees the barista wave them down, their drinks prepared. He walks up and grabs both large mugs, bringing them back and setting the foamy latte in front of Yuuri. 

Taking the warm mug in his hands, Yuuri lifts it to his mouth, breathing in the sweet aroma, gently closing his eyes to take in a moment. 

Viktor finds himself staring in awe, the simplistic, domestic view of watching Yuuri enjoying a moment of peace warms him more than the steaming bitter brew that he swallows slowly. 

The moment disappears as Yuuri opens his eyes and glances back to Viktor slowly as he takes a sip. 

Viktor smiles instinctively, “Don’t you need to be into work this morning then?”

“In time,” Yuuri sighs, smiling slightly, “I’ll go in after we finish here.” He takes another sip of his latte followed by a final bite of muffin, chewing slowly. 

“Well… Maybe I can drive you to work?” Viktor’s gaze drops nervously to his mug, watching the little brewed bubbles swirl around. Why am I so nervous? Just his gaze makes my heart race. How is he affecting me this much?

“I’d like that. I like talking to you, and I live so close, I only walked here” Yuuri’s cheeks seem to pinken as he speaks, but his smile is genuine. 

They finish their breakfast and coffee in a comfortable silence after that, both catching each other’s gazes more than once, letting the smooth jazz lull between them. Yuuri returns their mugs to the counter and tries to act casual when Viktor leads him out of the small coffee shop with a gentle hand on his lower back, the gesture of a gentleman. 

They both look up as the sun peeks through the clouds, the rain subsiding. 

“Look at that!” Yuuri smiles, looking to Viktor and then gasping.

Viktor suddenly feels self conscious, “Wh-What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, no I-” Yuuri stammers, fidgeting with his hands, “I just didn’t realize how blue your eyes are. The sunlight… They are… Incredible.” Yuuri’s cheeks go bright red and his eyes look anywhere but at Viktor. 

Viktor finds his cheeks red, hot as magma, flushing as he walks Yuuri to his car. He still remains speechless, trying to calm his pounding heart, as he helps Yuuri into the passenger’s seat and sits firmly behind the wheel. 

Finally he speaks shyly, “Your eyes are pretty amazing too, you know...” He can’t hide the petulant pout under his breath. How dare Yuuri have so much hold over his emotions already. He pulls out into traffic quickly, nerves frayed, and nearly hits a cyclist and scaring the younger man next to him. 

Yuuri yelps and flinches, his hands reaching out to grasp something to keep him steady as he hears the angry profanity through the glass windows. “Viktor, watch out!” He snaps, coming back to his senses, it’s only then he realizes what he grabbed in his panic... Viktor’s hand. 

Viktor tries to laugh it off as he looks over to Yuuri with pity, “Okay, Okay, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again.” 

Yuuri huffs and pulls his hand back into his lap, ignoring how the skin that had brushed Viktor’s tingles like electricity. 

“Come on, you’re not really mad, are you?” Viktor laments, glancing nervously to Yuuri, trying to get a read on his emotions. 

He receives no response. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor tries again to be met once again with silence, “Yuuri, let me make it up to you? Maybe I can pick you up tonight and treat you to dinner?” 

When he’s met with more silence, Viktor thinks it’s hopeless and starts to accept that he’d ruined this moment. Yet after seconds of awkward glances, Yuuri’s nervous voice softly responds.

“Y-You mean like a d-date?” Yuuri wrings his hands anxiously in his lap, eyes dropped and hiding behind the glare of his glasses.

Viktor nearly chokes on his tongue as he looks over to Yuuri in surprise. A d-date?! What does he mean... oh... OH! It does sound like I asked him on a date... Viktor you IDIOT! “It... It doesn’t have to be. Just let me make it up to you?” His voice cracks with nerves... Real smooth. 

Viktor turns his attention back to the road and thankfully can focus on parallel parking rather than the awkward situation he’s created. He glances to the door of Yuuri’s medical office and to Yuuri himself. 

Yuuri has to think to himself but nods and turns to look at Viktor slightly, “Sure. You can make it up to me.” His confident words a stark contrast to the shy smile on his lips.

Viktor immediately lights up with relief, “Really? You mean it?”

Yuuri nods and blushes before taking a pen and scribbling into Viktor’s palm. He looks up shyly and without saying a word jumps out of the car and rushes inside. 

Viktor blinks in shock before looking at his palm, smiling widely and feeling his heart stutter once. 

_ I’m off @ 7. It’s a date. Text me. _

_ 313-555-4010 _


End file.
